And My Heart Falls A Little In Love
by ThisIsAwesomeness
Summary: Percy was locked in a tower. Annabeth was looking for a book. And their happy ever after story began. AU. One-shot.


**Because seriously, UPDATING IS SO STRESSFUL. Well, yeah. For those who are reading You Can Kick My Butt Honey (Shut Up!), I'll update soon. I just needed to finish this story that had been bugging my mind ever since. Anyway, this was so hard to write. It probably took me a week or less. I don't know, but I feel like I'm having a writer's block.**

 **And I sort of got the tower thing idea from Tangled and some more from myself then voila.**

 **Disclaimer: They aren't mine. We all know that.**

* * *

The tension in the room was palpable.

Percy Jackson readjusted his position once more before he scribbled back on his notebook, his sea green eyes flitting over the words as he read them on his mind. There were a few scattered papers on his desk, some with coffee stains and ink blots, a piece of bread half-eaten and his blue mug with coffee that had already grown cold. Even his last bottle of ink that was sitting near the edge of the desk was completely ignored, the boy's concentration solely focused on the notebook in front of him.

At last, after a few more scratches, the boy suddenly jumped in glee and hit the back of his knees against the table. The impact caused a few papers to move, the coffee in the mug to spill and the bottle of ink to completely fall off. But he didn't seem to notice any of it. He's too busy jumping, dancing and laughing to pay attention to things he'll probably regret later.

"Yes! I have finished it!" Percy shouted in glee, pumping his fists in the air. He pressed several kisses on the notebook he was holding, raised it like a trophy and looked at it as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Probably the most wonderful thing in his world.

Percy glanced back on the mess on his desk then shrugged. He'd probably throw a party later, to celebrate the conclusion of his recent story. A party that only he would be able to attend.

His gaze then traveled across the room, beaming proudly at the sight of neatly stacked papers that surrounded him. Those papers were filled with stories he weaved throughout his life. Writing, he supposed, was the only thing that anchored him to sanity. It was what kept him occupied most of the time, letting the thoughts of depression steer away from his mind. Of course, being locked up in a tower with no company whatsoever was indeed nerve-racking, if not mind-blowing. He had briefly entertained the notion that perhaps he was destined to be the male counterpart of Rapunzel, with the exception of that mile long hair. The thought alone made him cringed. Oh how badly he wanted for someone to take him away from this place. Perhaps there's a princess out there coming to free him from this tower (though that would be embarrassing). Perhaps there's a lady out there to fall in love. Perhaps a happy ending out there to have.

And he couldn't entertain any more of these because they made him hold onto things that he's sure he couldn't grasp. Things like hope, he supposed. So Percy resorted onto writing the life he couldn't have. Life with a happy ending, he thought.

Lifting the blue curtain, he looked out in the window, past the tall pine trees and mountain ranges, up at the tip of a castle from a kingdom he didn't know the name of. There would be tons of people wandering, talking and laughing. Shepherds maybe, with their flocks of sheep grazing the evergreen fields. Just like the one in his story. Market stalls with various fruits, poultry and meat would be there too. And inside the palace, there's the king and queen, watching their people with smiles on their faces. Just like the one in his story. Perhaps, the prince had already found his princess, both happily in love. Just like his story.

He stared back at the notebook on his hand. He just finished another story with a satisfied ending.

But no matter how many stories he wrote, no matter how many words he crammed on those papers, he couldn't fill that cruel gap in his heart: like a constant reminder of a missing piece he'll never have.

Percy might've written a lot of stories with happy endings. The funny thing was, he couldn't even bring himself to write a happy ending of his own.

* * *

When Percy woke up, he was fairly sure there's something wrong.

He could hear light footfalls from his polished wooden floor, which he was certain, there wasn't ought to hear. He could also see the slight shift of the light coming from his open window, which he thought, wasn't supposed to blind his vision. Finally, he could see a small figure bent over his desk, where a handful of his stories were placed. It seemed as though the intruder was searching for something.

An intruder. There wasn't supposed to be an intruder here. Especially in this tower.

Stealthily, he creeped towards the intruder and held the person in a neck grip.

"Hey," a female voice croaked. "You're choking me."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he questioned, trying to add a certain hostility in his voice. He tried to quell the fact that this girl was the first person he has seen his whole life, except for Gabe. He felt bouncy and giddy for some reason he ought to figure out later.

"I'll tell you once you let go of me," the girl answered.

He loosened his grip on her, slightly. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"NO!" she screeched. "I don't hurt people, for goodness' sake. Maybe perverts for an exception."

Hesitantly, he let go of her. With the curtains drawn to the side, he could now see her properly. She wasn't at all dressed like a lady should. But then, he wasn't even sure if she's a lady. Her face was hidden beneath the hood of the grey cloak she wore. Under that cloak were men's trousers folded and tucked neatly inside her brown boots and a white camisole that was quite big for her size. She also had a leather bag slung on her shoulders. If it wasn't for her voice, Percy might've addressed her as a man.

"You aren't a pervert, are you?" she asked warily.

He blushed. "No, no, no. I'm Percy Jackson."

She then removed her hood, revealing a cascade of golden curls. Her fair skin was a compliment to her hair and her sparkling gray eyes stood out. On first look, he might've mistaken her for a princess.

Percy blinked. She smiled. Then, he blushed darker. She was lovely.

"Annabeth Chase. No Annie. No Beth. Just Annabeth," she muttered and smiled. Annabeth extended her hand towards him.

Percy hesitantly held it but instead of shaking it, he grasped her hand tight. He wasn't quite sure how to talk to this girl and with every passing minute, he found himself getting tongue tied. "Uh, nice to meet you, Annabeth."

"It wasn't nice meeting you, Percy," Annabeth retorted. "You almost choked me."

He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I didn't mean to. But, you scared me."

Annabeth shrugged. "I guess we're quits."

She looked around the room for some more before turning towards him. "So, where's the Secret Book?"

Percy stared at her, confused. "What Secret Book?"

"Oh don't you fool me, Jackson. I know you're hiding it."

"Please. I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, I should be the one questioning you. You broke into my room!" he claimed.

"Sorry for that." She didn't seem to be least apologetic. "But, I need the book. Like, need it really. I'll explain the details later."

"Annabeth," Percy began. She seemed startled to hear him say it. "I don't know what book you are looking for. I have lived here my whole life so I practically knew my way around here. Got it?"

Annabeth looked exasperated. "But it had to be here. She said it was here." Annabeth bit her lip to stop those from trembling. "Are you sure there's no Secret Book?"

He nodded his head.

"Like really sure?" She looked hopeful.

"Really sure."

"Positive?" Her gray eyes have gone into something he couldn't quite imagine. Perhaps, like silver stars in the night sky. And he wasn't even sure if there were any silver stars at all.

"P-p. . .positive."

She raised her arms in the air. "Fine. This journey was sure a fool's errand."

Annabeth made a move towards the window. But before she could, Percy caught her hand back. "Wait," he said without thinking.

Percy was sure there was something that pushed him to stop Annabeth from leaving. And even though he wasn't certain of the reason, he knew that perhaps he ought to make this meeting longer. To stretch the time into minutes, hours or days. He wasn't ready to let go of her. Not yet.

"What?"

"I'm not sure but maybe we could search the place? Perhaps, I've forgotten the titles of these books," he replied quietly, hoping that she'll agree to stay with him for awhile.

There was a lingering pause, and for a moment, Percy thought she'd reject him. How many rejections had he experienced his whole life?

"I guess we could do that," she agreed, beaming.

They first started rummaging on the lowest and nearest bookshelf from them. They worked quietly, except for the occasional conversation that were almost whispered.

Percy couldn't seem to pry his eyes off from her. It was almost like he was in a sort of a trance, a dream perhaps. He just couldn't grasp the fact that he was seeing a real person. And stunning too, his mind added.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Annabeth asked casually, maybe out of curiosity. She didn't seem to be displeased with him, yet.

"It's just. . . I can't believe I'm seeing you right now. Like you're the first person I have ever seen my whole life aside from Gabe."

"First person, seriously? You are not kidding me?"

He meekly shook his head. "I'm not kidding you. You're the first person, really. I've been locked up in this tower ever since I was born."

"Is that even possible? How do you manage to live? Why are you locked up? Are you a criminal or something?"

"No, I'm not a criminal or any of the sorts you are thinking. Gabe wouldn't tell me the reason why, no matter how much I beg and cry, mind you."

"Who's Gabe?"

"I don't know. My guardian, perhaps."

"Gabe seems like an awful name." She scrunched her nose in disgust.

He chuckled. "You are right about that. He always smells funny whenever he visits. So I call him Smelly Gabe."

"Fitting," she agreed. "Then, if you aren't a criminal. . . maybe you have some super deadly disease and you are here for quarantine. Oh my gosh. I touched you!"

"Hey. I'm perfectly normal," he argued.

"Alright. Maybe. . .you are some sort of royalty? An exiled prince who's supposed to take over the throne?"

"An exiled prince?" He smiled at the thought. Percy vaguely remembered his recent story. The protagonist had been an exiled prince. He somehow wished Annabeth's words were true.

"Do you happen to know the author of that Secret Book?" he inquired.

She thought for a moment. "I believe it was Athena."

"Athena, you say? I think I might have read her name once," he answered.

"Really?" Annabeth smiled brightly. "Let me see it."

"I don't think that was of any importance. Just a romance book, that's all."

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows. "Funny. I haven't heard that she wrote romance."

"It's because you haven't read the Secret Book."

"Just let me see it," she snapped.

Percy scampered towards his desk and opened the smallest drawer, retrieving a book that was covered in dust. Annabeth sat beside him.

With careful hands, he shook the dust off the book. At the corner of his eyes, Percy saw her eyeing the book with interest. He smiled to himself. "Is this what you are looking for?"

"I. . ."

Percy handed her the book. Annabeth held it on her palm, lifting the pages at their corners with extreme care. Her eyes moved slowly, drinking in the sight of the words. And when he thought that was it, that Annabeth had finally found the book, she looked up and gravely shook her head.

Oh.

"This isn't the Secret Book," Annabeth whispered, wistfully. "But it does give directions on how to find it."

"Really?" Percy found himself asking. There was that look in her eyes, something that he couldn't quite place, but perhaps could be associated to disappointment. It was unnerving, and Percy surprised himself that he indeed wanted to wipe away that look in her eyes. He felt as though he'd be willing to write her a hundred of happy endings, if those could make her happy.

"I need to go to this place. I must go now," she decided.

"Let me come with you," Percy spoke up.

"But. . ."

"Please, Annabeth. I wanted to help. And I need to get out of this place."

"Percy. . ."

"Annabeth, I insist."

"Alright," she finally relented. "Grab a few of your things. And we'd set out today."

He grinned. "Yes, madam."

* * *

"This is impossible," Percy muttered under his breath.

He looked down from his window and his knees nearly buckled in fear. The green grass stretching almost endlessly was tempting to walk on but the thought of climbing down the tower with rope sent him into a metaphorical heart attack.

"I can't do this, Annabeth." Percy looked over to her, but she didn't seem to mind it. Her eyes were fixed onto the horizons, as if she was seeing something he couldn't see. Finally, her gaze found his and she flashed him to what Percy thought was a reassuring smile.

"You can do it, Percy. Trust me," Annabeth said, her voice ringing of certainty. Somehow that made him steel his nerves and brace himself for the outcome. He wanted this. And he trusted Annabeth.

"I'll go first," she decided. She gestured to the small bag he packed for the journey. "Do you want me to carry that?"

He shook his head. "No. I'll be fine." He patted his bag.

It didn't contain much. Just a few papers and pens he brought to take note of the details of the outside world. He still wasn't particularly sure about the success of this journey, yet, though he hoped to find their own happy endings after this.

"I'll see you down there," Annabeth reminded him before she went down. Not more than a minute, she was already flailing her arms from the ground, signalling she's okay.

Percy took a deep breath and held the rope tightly, then he went down. He spent a few minutes suspended in the air, making sure his moves were careful and precise. He refused to look down but when he was six feet from the ground, curiosity won and he fell with a resounding 'thump' on the grass.

Percy laughed giddily and rolled over so he was lying on his back. He grabbed a handful of grass and he felt the rough edges and smooth surface with his palm. He took a deep breath and instead of the usual, diluted air in his room, he could smell summer, fresh and crisp from the morning sun.

He couldn't believe this. After 17 long and dark years, he was finally free and away from that prison. The thought had him smiling like he never did before and he was laughing so hard he couldn't feel any pain from his fall.

"Annabeth! I'm finally free!" he shouted and laughed again.

Annabeth, who was watching him with an expression something akin to adoration, lay down beside him too. She looked over to Percy with a matching grin and squeezed his hand. Then, they both looked up in the sky, past the looming tower that was once his prison, over the seemingly endless collection of fluffy white clouds that covered the sky.

It was something close to an intimate moment, perhaps. Something close to a feeling he couldn't quite describe.

They made no effort to talk. It's not as if there's any proper words they could use to translate their elated feelings at the moment.

* * *

"Percy? I think we should take a break," Annabeth voiced out from behind him. Even though he had knew they had spent the entire day trudging the forest for a certain village, Percy thought he could never get tired of walking. He fairly appreciated every single thing he had laid his eyes on and focused more on keeping the pictures long enough in his memory to remember. And though Annabeth was the master of this journey, she didn't seem at all enthused to spend another minute walking.

"Alright," Percy agreed, and they sat at the foot of the nearest tree they had found. Annabeth closed her eyes and relished the peace for a few moments, and when Percy was almost sure she was sleeping, her gray eyes had suddenly opened up. They were sitting close, but not too close that he could freely rub his elbow with hers. It's more of a reassuring closeness that could be associated with the bond they had formed.

"I thought you were keen on finding that Secret Book?" Percy inquired, trying to place it as a question rather than a statement. He added a certain amount of humor in his voice, not really quite sure about what he was implying.

Annabeth visibly rolled her eyes. "Please. I could use a break once in a while."

"Yeah. You look like you're always brooding on something."

She nudged him with her elbow. He almost smiled from the sudden ticklish feeling he got. "I don't look like brooding, Percy."

Somehow, he felt that he could be comfortable with her. He wanted to casually throw jokes that she wouldn't take seriously or perhaps have her reprimand him with insults that he strangely found endearing. It was weird. Perhaps, these were the side effects of being locked up in a tower for so long, and craving for affection from the first person he met.

He snorted. "Yeah. What do you want with that Secret Book, anyway?"

Annabeth was silent for a few moments and Percy was quite scared that maybe, he had crossed the line. He tried to think of a way to retract his words back, to eat those until they couldn't hurt her anymore.

She took a deep breath. "You know, I. . .I have this dream. I wanted to write something, a piece that I could probably call my best. My masterpiece, as what others might say. At first, I thought it was pointless. Impossible even. But then, that dream grew on me until it became my driving force in life."

He smiled warmly at her and mouthed, 'Go on. I'm listening.'

"Well, I'm an orphan. Ran away from my foster home since I was seven. I wandered the streets for awhile until someone took me in. She was really nice but all out mysterious. She wouldn't even tell me her name," Annabeth continued.

Percy shifted closer to her, close enough for his shoulder to brush against hers. "Yeah? What do you call her then?"

"Foster Mom," Annabeth replied, serious.

"Foster Mom? Very smart," he remarked.

She chuckled. He could somehow hear the echo of her laugh reverberating in his body. He shivered.

"Yeah. Of course, I am smart." She snorted and looked up at him. "What do you call Gabe then?"

"Gabe. Just Gabe. Sometimes, when I'm on a tantrum, I call him Smelly Gabe."

"You seriously do that? And I didn't think you're the type to throw a tantrum."

He grinned. "Smelly Gabe suits him. But then he wouldn't go and visit for days to give me food. It's not like he wants to give them to me anyway. And believe me, tantrums are of normal occurrence when you're locked in a tower."

Annabeth glanced up at him and smiled sadly. "I still can't believe you have lived in that tower for so long. I would've died of insanity, if I were you."

Something burned at the back of his eyes. Percy tried to keep away the tears. Crying wouldn't do him any good. "Sometimes, I feel like I might give up. Perhaps, commit something to end my misery. I'm glad I didn't."

"You couldn't have met me. That's sad."

"Yeah. I couldn't have met you." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Oh. Come on. We're already steering away from your story. Tell me about your Foster Mom."

"Well, she was the one who encouraged me to find that book. Something about the Secret Book being a key to my masterpiece, and hopefully, my past. You said you write stories, don't you?"

Percy nodded his head. "That's to use the time wisely. You know, I find it weird that I actually write all those happy endings, for someone who's miserable like me. Like I'm a writer and I couldn't even write a happy ending of my own."

"Quite the irony you are, Percy Jackson," Annabeth muttered before leaning her head on his shoulder. The gesture rendered him weightless for a moment, which was weird. He felt as though he was floating, suspended above what he called the Annabeth Cloud.

"Frankly, I find you and your Secret Book enigmatic, Miss Annabeth Chase."

She didn't say anything, much to the reason that she was already asleep. He could faintly hear her steady intake and release of breath. And strangely enough, he found himself wanting to hear it over and over, like a lullaby being sung in his ears; until he couldn't fall asleep anymore and he just listened to her breathe all night, instead.

The next morning, when he talked to her about it, she just blushed and told him to stop it because it was creepy. He just did it again, anyway.

* * *

"Annabeth? Are you sure about this?"

They were walking the same path they had taken earlier, but Annabeth insisted that this was different. And Percy, the polite boy he was, wouldn't want to start an argument with the lady, so he just followed her actions.

After an hour or two, they passed by the same tree with the moss-covered trunk for the fifth time around.

The sun was already beginning to set and it was their third day of the journey. Percy's feet were somehow sore and his throat felt itchy with the lack of water.

"Arggh!" Annabeth kicked a stone off the path. "This is miserable."

Almost instantly, Percy went over to her and patted her shoulders as if to say, 'Don't worry. We're okay.' Annabeth leaned into his touch and buried her head on his chest, somewhat eavesdropping on his heartbeat. Percy just held her closer, focusing more on keeping a normal pace of his heart rather than the funny tingling sensation on his hands.

"We're lost," she mumbled, almost incoherent. But Percy understood her anyway.

"It's okay. Everything's alright," he whispered.

"But. . .we should have been there by now." She grabbed a fistful of his cream linen shirt. "I hate myself for being so stubborn."

He let out an airy chuckle. "Sometimes, Stubborn Annabeth is so cute."

Her face warmed up instantly and she aimed a punch on his chest. "Shut up. I'm being melodramatic here."

Percy pulled away a little, and he instantly missed her warmth that he almost hugged her again. He restrained himself. "Still cute. Now, come on. I'll lead the way."

Annabeth handed him the book and stood beside him. "I swear, Jackson, if we pass this tree again for the 6th time around, I'm gonna. . ."

"Gonna what?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I'll think about it later."

He crouched with his back facing her. "Then, don't think. Because we won't."

She stared at him, incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna carry you. Isn't that obvious?"

Annabeth's cheeks were flushed. "No. I-I. . .you can't. . ."

He rolled his eyes but he thought the sight of Annabeth's flustered face was quite endearing. "You're making a big deal out of it. Now, hop on."

She muttered something intelligible. Nervously, Annabeth moved towards Percy's back, careful not to hold onto his skin that much. But then, when he stood up she let out a yelp and her arms clung onto his body tighter than what she wanted.

Percy tried not to think about the feel of Annabeth's arms on his body, but he couldn't help that goofy grin from spreading on his face, ear to ear.

Before the sun completely disappeared from the sky, they saw the faint lights of the village ahead. There's a smug look on Percy's face and Annabeth pretended like she didn't see any of it.

"Told you not to think about it," he mused.

"Shut up."

* * *

"The next stop is two days from here," Annabeth pointed out as she read the text on the book. "Gosh. That's too long."

"At least we're heading onto something, right?" Percy commented from the floor. He's fluffing his pillow and the thin blanket barely covered his feet.

They had decided to stay the night on the village, but apparently, they didn't have enough money to accommodate two rooms. So, they have to share for one and Percy was chivalrous enough to let her have the bed.

Annabeth peered down at him from her position. The candlelight did a little wonder to create shadows on her face that made her look mysterious. A nice kind of mysterious, perhaps.

"Are you sure you're okay there?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mind me."

"But the floor's a little cold. And maybe, uh, just a thought, I don't know, but perhaps, I-I think w-we can share the bed? I mean I think it's a bit spacious and well, yeah." Annabeth blushed madly. It's not at all of a big deal to say that, she reasoned. She's just nervous.

He smiled at her. "I appreciate your offer. Thank you, Annabeth. But, this will do me just as fine. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, that's all."

"I'm not uncomfortable," she instantly argued. Then she looked down. "I mean, uh, you don't make me uncomfortable at all. Just. . . I'm offering you an alternative and you don't want to take it, so that's your problem."

He simply chuckled at her demeanor.

"I'm going to sleep. Have fun in the cold," she said.

"Good night, Annabeth."

"Bad night, Percy."

It was in the middle of the night and Annabeth still couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning on the bed, to the point she wanted to wake everyone to have company. Instead, she moved towards the floor and persuaded Percy to share the bed. She reckoned it's the conscience that wouldn't let her sleep. But still, Percy wouldn't want to move on the bed, insisting Annabeth to take it for herself.

"Stubborn Percy," Annabeth muttered before placing herself beside him on the floor, together with her pillow and blanket. Strangely enough, she was asleep in a matter of seconds and she would forever deny that it was Percy's presence that made her do so.

Seriously, it wasn't because of Percy's warmth that made her curl into him closer and perhaps, the seemingly cold night to be somehow warmer. Shut up, it wasn't.

The next morning, Percy asked her: "Why didn't you sleep on the bed?"

Annabeth just shrugged. "The floor was better."

* * *

"Where would you go after this journey is finished?" Annabeth asked him, watching as the flames danced in his eyes.

They were out in the woods, just one day away from their destination. Percy kept throwing dry twigs on the fire, feeding it with more fuel.

He hadn't thought about it really. He figured as much that he wanted to stay with Annabeth as long as possible. To what extent? He didn't know. Percy knew that somehow, he developed a certain connection with her.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Where would you go?"

She kept her gaze to the fire. "I don't know either."

A moment of silence took over. Only the crackling fire and the blowing winds could be heard but no more than that.

"I just want to be close to you," Percy spoke up after awhile. "Is that weird?"

Annabeth smiled at him. "I want to be close to you too. I don't think that's weird at all.

"Yeah," Percy said, like she just got a point. "Coz I'm planning to keep you."

"You can't keep a person, Percy."

"Yes, I can." He moved over and engulfed her body in a massive hug. Percy kept his arms around her tightly, as if afraid she might disappear. Annabeth returned the gesture as she constantly patted his back. He didn't let go of her, like he's trying to keep her in, to tuck her away from the world just to be his alone. Percy buried his nose on her soft golden curls, the lemony scent of it intoxicating him. He felt like they could stay here forever.

"I don't know if you're keeping or smelling me in, Percy," Annabeth muttered on his shirt. Her warm breath blew across his body, making him shiver.

"I'm doing both. I'm gonna keep you and smell you until my heart grows full of Annabeth. Everything covered in Annabeth," he whispered.

"That's a little. . . gross."

He chuckled. "It's not gross. It's sweet." Percy took a deep, shaky breath. "We're bestfriends, yeah?"

She pulled back a little, her face inches away from his. Annabeth felt her heartbeat sped up a bit. If she lifted her head an inch, their noses would be touching. And if she raised her head again another inch, they would be kissing.

Annabeth lifted her head an inch. She could now feel his breath on her lips and the intensity of his sea green eyes made her want to raise her head again. "We're bestfriends, yes."

And she retracted back.

* * *

"So, this was the city we were looking for?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Annabeth breathed. "This is the City of Dreams."

"City of Dreams. . ." he trailed on. "This seems like a happy place to live in."

She nodded her head. "Yeah. Let's go. They're having a festival. We can find the Secret Book later."

Annabeth dragged him towards the inner part of the city. Varying colors were splayed out on the banners that were hung on the posts. Market stalls were scattered all over, each store having their own distinct merchandise. And most of all, people were roaming around the streets; the kids playing and laughing while the others were enjoying the festive air. These were the visions in Percy's stories, the ones he longed to witness himself. It was as though he had his dream right now, just like the name the city suggests.

Percy kept looking around, his sea green eyes glinting in delight as he drank the whole place. Annabeth explained everything he didn't know, pointing wonderful places as they made their round on the city. They stopped by to watch a puppet show at the street and Percy found the concept quite adorable. He made a mental note to perhaps, make an Annabeth puppet later.

He also got to taste the honey-dipped apple that Annabeth had shared with him. It was sweet and tasty, nothing like the crap Gabe fed him.

Lastly, they reached the center of the city, where a huge metal structure was placed. It was filled with logs, dry twigs and leaves. Percy noticed that the faint lights of the nearby stalls and houses were gone, only the luminous light of the moon brightened the area. People have also gathered around the metal structure and Annabeth pulled him to sit next to, what Percy assumed, an old couple.

"This is the best part of the festival," Annabeth whispered, the excitement seeping in her voice.

"Yeah. I assumed so," Percy whispered back. "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know. Why are you?" she asked.

"Because I'm happy," he replied, nonchalantly.

She shifted closer to him and bumped his shoulder. Percy felt his heart fall. "That doesn't make sense, Percy."

"It does." Then, she shushed him. "Quiet. It's starting."

A soldier, Percy assumed he was a soldier because of his outfit so, stood proudly on a platform meters away from the metal structure. He held a silver bow, with the tip of its arrow burning in orange flames. He got ready to fire, and at the moment the clock struck six, the arrow flew towards the metal structure. It lit up the pile of logs and twigs, creating a large bonfire with its ends almost reaching the sky.

"Beautiful," was all he could say.

Everyone was still awed, staring at the reddish orange flames with a new kind of wonder.

Percy felt her hand slipped with his, intertwining their fingers. There was something deep and intricate with the way their hands fit perfectly with each other, her thumb ghosting over his knuckles with a touch of feeling he couldn't describe.

"Told you it was the best," she mumbled.

She wasn't looking at him, but there was that smile on her face that warmed his heart better than any bonfire could make.

* * *

Annabeth knocked on the door thrice, like she always did. After a few seconds, it opened and at the doorway was an old man in a wheelchair. His slicked back gray hair was already thinning and when he smiled, his eyes still crinkle at the edges.

"Are. . .are you Chiron?" Annabeth asked tentatively. Percy stood limped at her side, still as a stone.

"Yes," he answered, his voice warm and fatherly. "And I believe I do know who you are. Please do come in Miss Annabeth and," he looked at Percy. "her company."

"How do you know my name?" Annabeth asked once they were seated.

Chiron opened a drawer from his table and pulled out a book. "Your mother was a friend of mine."

"My mother?"

He wheeled towards them and placed the book on her lap. "I assume you are looking for this, the Secret Book, aren't you?"

Annabeth was too shocked to answer, her eyes glued to the book. Percy spoke for her instead. "Yes. We were, indeed."

Chiron regarded him with a curious stare. "You resemble someone, young gentleman. What's your name?"

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Really? My name's Percy. Actually, I grew up locked in a tower my whole life and I have no single clue who my parents are. Annabeth rescued me from there on."

Annabeth briefly looked up and smiled at him.

The old man's eyes widened for a moment. "Ah. I can give a guess who your parents are and you can probably meet them."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, my child. But I'm afraid you'd have to stay here and leave Miss Annabeth."

* * *

"So. . .I guess," Percy took a deep breath. "This is goodbye?"

Annabeth seemed to be very interested on her feet. "I'm afraid that is so."

They're standing at the edge of the town, just before the border of another city. Apparently, Annabeth has to leave for a journey to find her past and if Percy wished to know his parents, he'd have to stay here in the City of Dreams.

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I really don't want to leave you, Annabeth."

"I know."

"You know, this isn't easy."

"I know."

He stepped closer to her. "You're trying to make it harder for both of us."

She backed away from him, as if she'd been burned. "Really? It wasn't even that hard, Percy. Was it even hard for you?"

"Of course! It's harder than you'd probably ever know. We're bestfriends for goodness' sake." He gripped her shoulders tightly.

She then started to melt in his touch and cuddled closer to him. His frustration dissolved and his arms snaked protectively around her.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I'm probably just being selfish," she whispered.

He nestled his chin above her head. "Then, I'm selfish too. I want to stay close to you. But we need to find ourselves first, right?"

"I'm probably holding you back. You deserve so much rather than being friends with me, Percy. You have so many things to explore."

"You are more than enough for me."

Annabeth clutched his shirt once more before she let go of him. And it felt as though she left a half of her, much to her distress, she couldn't take. Her skin ached for his touch, for his steady pulse throbbing in his wrist.

She ruffled his hair. It has always felt soft; just like what she had imagined. "I'm going to miss you, Percy. Really."

He tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "I'll miss you more."

She wanted to say it. Annabeth knew she needed to say it. But there was something holding her back, keeping the words from tumbling out of her mouth.

"Goodbye," she muttered. Then she turned away from him, taking her time to walk out of his life.

"Annabeth."

She stopped and looked back. She waited patiently. Annabeth wanted him to say it first. Perhaps then, she could change her mind and forget about her past, forget that there's a stupid Secret Book that forces them apart.

"Yes?"

Her gray eyes flitted over to his, urging him to say it. To stop her from leaving.

"Annabeth, I. . ."

 _Say it. Say it._

He bit his lip nervously and stared at the ground. "I just wanted to say. . ."

 _Please, Percy. Say it. Stop me from leaving._

"Take care. I hope you can find your past. To write your own masterpiece."

She forced her gaze away from him. "I hope you can find your happy ending, too."

And then, she was gone.

* * *

Turns out Annabeth was right. Percy was indeed an exiled prince.

His parents, the King and Queen of the Kingdom of Dreams, King Poseidon and Queen Sally, were so delighted to have him back. Just like he had figured, Gabe had snuck him away for the kingdom to lose their heir. But he had managed to live. And right now the heir was back.

It helped the fact that he looked so much like his dad, which gave Chiron the clue about his parents.

He was so happy. Everyone in the kingdom was so happy.

Maybe he had already found his happy ever after.

* * *

And her instincts were actually right. Athena was her mom.

The moment she learned about it, she didn't know how to feel. Should she be glad? Should she cry? Should she-? How Annabeth wished Percy was just right here beside her.

Perhaps, he should know what to do. Perhaps, he should know what to feel. Perhaps, he should know what to say because Annabeth was lost and she couldn't find her way home anymore.

Maybe because Percy was technically her home.

And she cried. She should have stayed. She should have said it.

But she was so stubborn and stupid and every single insult she wanted to throw to herself, but Percy would gladly deflect those away.

Percy. What could he possibly be doing right now?

* * *

Dancing was a pain, he thought.

His eyes settled on the lady in front of him. She was wearing a blue dress, his favorite color, but he knew he preferred large men's trousers tucked neatly inside the boots rather than those. He knew he preferred golden curls rather than straight brown and gray eyes rather than the blue ones.

Percy knew he'll choose Annabeth over and over rather than this crowd of girls, but he doubted she knew that.

Annabeth. What could she possibly be doing right now?

* * *

Frederick was her dad. Bobby and Matthew were her twin step brothers. And Annabeth was fine with that.

She'd been slowly coping with the sudden change in her life but it was a start. She started uncovering the reasons as to why her mom and dad were separated, and Annabeth knew it'll probably take years to adjust. Frederick was doing his best to fill all the spaces he left while Annabeth grew up and she was secretly glad with it.

She also started writing her masterpiece but her mind was currently filled with thoughts she'd rather not share.

Annabeth was not fond of sharing Percy, anyway.

* * *

The lighting of the bonfire would start in a few minutes.

Percy was fixing his suit in front of the mirror. This would be the time he'll be introduced in front of the masses. He's a big bunch of nerves and he couldn't help but feel jittery when someone approaches him. Oh. How he wished Annabeth was here.

* * *

Annabeth pulled and twirled in her navy blue dress. She wasn't really used into wearing such thing but her father insisted. So now here she was, trying all her might not to look awkward.

The dress was very simple. It wasn't by far elegant or beautiful or intricate. It was just plain. And that's what Annabeth had loved with it. The simplicity of it.

"Annabeth, honey. Come down now. The lighting of the bonfire would start in a few minutes," Frederick called down the stairs.

"Yes, dad. I'm coming."

* * *

Everyone was waiting at the center of the city. The announcement of the new heir had startled the whole kingdom, and they were very anxious to witness the lost child stand alive on the platform.

Annabeth and her family had barely reached the plaza when the program started.

The king, as pristine and regal as ever, stood in front of the stage with a microphone. Queen Sally was seated in her throne chair beside the king's, and there was another one at her side. Annabeth assumed that the chair was for the prince.

"Good evening, my people," King Poseidon started. "As you may recall, 17 years ago, my son was kidnapped and therefore, threatened the stability of the kingdom. The incident brought misery and despair to each of us. But now, by the power of a miracle, he came back."

There were murmurs and excited gasps from the crowd. Soon, they had died down and everyone was anticipating the appearance of the prince.

The king took a deep breath. "I, King Poseidon, proudly presents to you, my son, the heir and the prince of the Kingdom of Dreams, Prince Perseus."

The crowd clapped and hollered as a figure came out. The towering people in front of her blocked her vision and Annabeth had to stand on her toes to catch a glimpse of the prince.

Percy's heart was trying to leap out of his chest as he walked forward the stage. The eyes watching his every move were terrifying. He felt as though he's a deer caught in a den of lions.

Percy scanned the faces of the people around him, trying to recognize somebody. And then his gaze landed on her.

"Shit," Annabeth breathed. "When did you learn to curse?"

"Dad. I-I'm feeling nauseous. I'll just take a breath. Yeah?" she muttered before she slipped into the thick horde of people.

Percy felt his stomach drop. That was Annabeth. She's here.

I have to find her. I have to find her.

* * *

Percy easily excused himself as soon as the bonfire had started. The king and queen were doubtful, but they let him out anyway.

He wandered through the darkness, searching for a familiar pair of gray eyes. He searched until he came across a small clearing.

Percy saw a girl in a navy blue dress sitting in a corner.

* * *

Running away from a prince in a dress wasn't Annabeth's idea of a happy ever after.

She sat at the foot of a tree, leaning her back against its trunk.

"Alright, alright. Annabeth don't panic," she told herself. "Okay. Calm. . .calm."

Then she pulled herself up. "I don't care. I really don't care that he's a-" She bumped into a body. When she looked up, her voice got caught in her throat.

Percy was standing in front of her, clad in his prince suit and royal crown, with that lopsided grin.

". . .prince now."

"Hi Annabeth."

Annabeth reached out a finger to poke him. When her fingertip felt the cloth of his suit, she tentatively looked up. "Prince. . .Perseus."

Percy smiled sheepishly at her. "Please. I'd prefer having you call me Stubborn Percy rather than that 'Prince Perseus'."

Annabeth let out a full-on grin. "I see. You're a prince now, Stubborn Percy."

"Yeah. . ." he trailed off. "You're wearing a dress."

Annabeth tucked an invisible curl behind her ear. "Uh, yes. My dad insisted that I wear this. I know I probably look awkward right now."

"No, no. You don't look like anything awkward at all," he said. "It's nice. The dress suits you. I just find it a little. . .new."

"Really?"

"Yes. You look beautiful, by the way. I-I mean always. You're always beautiful," he stammered.

"Uh. Thanks, I guess?" She traced a path on the ground with her shoes. "You-you look. . .h-handsome too."

"That's what everybody tells me."

"So. . .how's life? I know-"

"Annabeth," he cut her off.

"Yeah?"

"Can we not talk about this right now and I really really wanna hug you," he whispered.

"Okay."

"Which part?"

"I don't know. I guess. . .both?"

And then he crushed her body with an almost death hug. She reached her arms out and hugged him back. It felt like ages since they had last seen each other. She missed him. All, all of him really.

She breathed in his scent, a smell of palace and cookies and sea water. It felt comforting, somehow.

They stayed like that for who knows long until they started swaying. It was slow, their bodies moving back and forth with a rhythm only the two of them knew. The distant chatter of voices, the soft humming of birds, the gentle blow of the wind- all of these were the music slowly playing as they danced without a care in the world. Her head on his chest, his arms on her back.

There was that feeling, settling over his chest and spreading all over his body. He didn't know where the first time he had felt it; perhaps when they were in the woods or maybe when he saw her in the tower. It's just he knew there's that emotion, that buzzing sweet emotion that covered his heart when he's with her. It's weird, but a good kind of weird.

"Have you. . .have you written your masterpiece yet?" he started.

"I am currently writing it. But I am getting there. And I know you have already found your happy ending. You deserve all of that, Percy."

He tightened his hold on her back. "It isn't happy without you there."

Percy heard her exhale and mutter something he didn't catch. He raised her face to his while keeping their slow dance. Her gray eyes were now brighter than he remembered. _It was tempting._

"Annabeth. Can I say something weird?"

She chuckled. "Everything you say Percy is weird."

"This is not really weird. Well, weird somehow."

"Then, say it. I won't bite."

"I love you," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and for a moment, Percy thought he'd failed, that he'd messed everything up. But then, she pulled his face down so their foreheads were touching. She stared at him, her gray eyes impossibly closer than ever.

"Percy. Can I say something weirder?" Annabeth breathed.

He felt her warm breath blew over his lips. _Closer, closer_. "Yes?"

"I love you too," she whispered back.

His smile widened till it hurt but he didn't care because he loved her and she loved him and it's all too perfect that his heart was trying to break free from his chest.

"Can I have the honor of saying the weirdest thing tonight?"

The tip of her nose touched his and electricity started shooting up their veins.

"Yes, you may."

"I want to kiss you," he blurted out.

She smiled shyly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"More than ever."

Then she leaned forward and closed the gap. His lips moved slowly against hers. It was shy, sweet and innocent. She didn't feel fireworks but she felt fire raged through her body. Every part of her felt warmer, content, at ease. There wasn't any rush or haste with the pulse in her wrist or her neck. It was all so peaceful and calm.

They pulled back later, eyes still closed. Percy reached for her hands and placed it behind his neck.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I say the weirdest thing ever?"

"Sure."

Annabeth leaned in again and whispered the words over his lips.

 _"This is our happy ever after."_

* * *

 **So. . .I hope you liked that. If you do, kindly leave a review and tell me about it. And take note, that WASN'T** **EDITED. Sorry for the mistakes. And I seriously do not know how to write a proper kiss. UGH. AND I WANT TO WRITE MORE FLUFF.**

 **Anyway, does anyone here happened to have watched the anime Mirai Nikki? I still can't get over with it. That was just so cool.**


End file.
